


Burning

by Shockcakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, but not too much Angst, just enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Silver and Blaze have a heart to heart





	Burning

.....

_…-ilver..!_

_….Sil…er! Wa….up!_

_Silver! Wake up!!_

–

The white hedgehog stirred, his eyes widened and his body immediately went into defense mode. His vision blurred, soon focusing on the blotch of lavender looming in front of him.

“B-Blaze?” Silver rose to his back, supporting his weight with his elbows.

The cat sighed, sitting down in front of her partner. “You were having another nightmare,” she explained. “You were yelling in your sleep.”

“Oh.” He replied dejectedly.

“It was Iblis again,” she stated, not as a question but as a fact. After being around him for so long, it wasn’t hard for Blaze to get a read on Silver. “Wasn’t it?”

Silver wrapped his arms around his legs, letting his chin rest on his knees. He hated being seen weak around her. It made him feel less like her partner and more of a liability. They were both able to fend for themselves, that much was certain, but survival was a different story.

“Yeah…” Silver answered, momentarily meeting her eyes. “I just…it just feels pointless. We’ve been fighting Iblis ourselves for Chaos knows how long. How many times can we keep going until we can’t anymore?”

Blaze, in many ways, has always been a mystery. While Silver considered her his closest friend, as she would him, she still kept herself closed off, her emotions unreadable and her thoughts a closed book. She turned her head, looking out the window of the destroyed building, revealing the burning world of which the two resided.

“I don’t know,” she answered plainly. Her amber eyes looked just as lost as his were yet they still burned with an unyielding fire - with confidence. “But I do know that _nothing_ is unstoppable.” Blaze held out her hand, summoning a small spark of flame to dance around her palm. “We were given these powers for a reason. Our abilities are the only reason why Iblis hasn’t killed us yet. That must mean _something_. Until then, I’m not letting this world be my tomb. Not yet.”

“I’m…not as strong as you, Blaze.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true.” Silver felt her eyes falling on him but he didn’t bother to meet them. “I’m not as fast as you. I can’t fight back against Iblis’s monsters with my bare hands. My powers burn out after a short time while you can just keep going! I’m just…I’m not like you, Blaze.”

The cat didn’t respond immediately, allowing painful silence to cut between them for a moment. Silver’s eyes continued to avoid her. He heard the sound of shifting feet and felt heat akin to a kindling flame approach him. Blaze’s natural fire granted her a warming aura. While it was less than necessary in their world, Silver still felt uneasy without it.

“You’re so naive. True, you’re not like me. Far from it actually.”

Silver wasn’t surprised to hear those words coming from her. He always felt as though he was holding her back as if her demise would be because of him. But before he could properly react, she continued.

“You’re _you_. You’re Silver the Hedgehog. Born with the ability to fight with just your mind. We may be different, but that doesn’t make either of us weak. To be perfectly honest, I’m just as scared as you are.” Silver gazed at her in disbelief. The idea that there was anything that someone as battle hardened as Blaze would be afraid of was lost to him.

“I’m scared that we may just be fighting an endless cycle with no way out. Scared that we both die here, fighting a losing battle. Scared that…” she hesitated. “Scared of losing my only friend.” Her hand found its way to his, squeezing it tight as if the world would end once she let go.

“Blaze, I…” Silver tried to form words but his brain wasn’t letting him. He focused on Blaze’s face, most importantly her eyes. Still, they burned with the same fire yet it seemed…brighter. As Blaze stared directly at Silver, her fiery aura increased but still it didn’t burn him in any way. Even when she was right beside him, holding his hand without any intention of letting go, Silver remained calm - peaceful even.

“So then,” Silver continued. “How do you do it? How do you seem so…focused?”

Blaze gave a light chuckle, scratching the back of her head and staring at her feet.

“Well, I…I look at you.” The white hedgehog’s eyes widened, a blush seeping to his cheeks. Blaze pretended not to notice. “I look at you and remember that I’m not alone. And well…it gives me hope. Hope that we can figure this all out.”

Silver silently processed this. He was glad to hear that Blaze considered him…her friend. Ecstatic even. He’d been spending so much time doubting his worth, doubting himself, that it was starting to take its toll on him.

“Blaze, I…thank you. I really needed to hear that.”

“I really needed to say it too.” She smiled brightly, giving him much needed peaceful vibes. “Now we should get some sleep for now. Who knows what’s going to happen tomorrow.

  
Her hand still firmly entwined with his, the two drifted off into slumber, and for the first time in many long years, they both seemed to be in total serenity.


End file.
